


This Is The Day

by icaruslut



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cinco de Mayo, F/M, Heist, Missing Scene, Peraltiago, maybe slightly OOC, peraltiago discuss having kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaruslut/pseuds/icaruslut
Summary: Just a short headcannon I had about after the Cinco De Mayo Heist. Jake's not happy with the stunt Amy pulled.





	This Is The Day

Things started winding down after Terry’s surprise win, plus the drinks at Shaw’s in celebration of Sarge now becoming Lieutenant – how would they even shorten that into a nickname? Screw it, Terry would always be called Sarge. Jake was clearly lost in his head; Amy could literally see the cogs turning. She had to admit, the quietness worried her as he drove. She wasn’t sure why, but he'd stuck to soft drinks, maybe working through whatever was on his mind, but the way he was gripping the steering wheel... it’s not like the last time they drove home like this, after she’d teased him at work all day and he was trying so hard to not just pull over and take her right there in the back seat of the car. She’d only had a couple drinks herself, sticking to between spacey and loud for the night. She had sobered up enough to be considerable spacey which is probably where all this introspection mental monologuing shit was coming from.

The drivers door slammed and Amy jolted upright, almost falling backwards out of the car when Jake opened the door for her and offered her his hand. Even when he had something on his mind, he was just such a good guy. He led her into their apartment and shut the door with a quiet click. He was definitely contemplating something, he normally let the weight of the door shut itself with a _thump_.

“Ames what the _fuck_?!” He wasn’t quite shouting but it kind of cancelled out the whole shutting the door quietly. She looked at him, like a deer in headlights, totally confused about why he’d shout at her for sitting on the couch.

“Why are you shouting at me?” She whined, lower lip wobbling for effect.

“Sorry, I just can’t believe you’d pull a stunt on me like that, especially after that whole thing we had the other week? Like, babe, I get that Holt is your _Rabbi_ and I appreciate that you were against the idea at first but you still decided to say that? In the middle of the bullpen? In front of all of our friends and coworkers?” His eyes shone with unshed tears and he was rubbing his left thumb with his hand – a nervous habit of his. Consider her no longer spaced out... although she was still taking a few to catch up. She must have been staring blankly because he all but collapsed into the armchair with his head in his hands. “Do you realise how bad I felt tazing you? To be potentially harming our unborn daughter? And the Captain fucking made it up?” He laughed humourlessly.

_Oh fuck_. This was why she hadn’t wanted to use that idea. At least Holt didn’t bust out the fake pregnancy test and sonogram. “Jake, I- There's no excuse for saying that. I mean I suppose that it means Holt would approve of a Peraltiago baby but-” She wanted to lighten the mood.

Jake peeked out from between his fingers to see Amy with a sheepish smile on her face, hair unbound and cheeks flushed from alcohol or embarrassment he wasn’t quite sure. She had never looked more beautiful. Of course, Amy Santiago was a goddess amongst mortals and he woke up every day dumbfounded as to why he got so lucky (not that he was complaining) and yes she would forever be Amy Santiago in his eyes because she was Santiago when he fell in love with her... _Jake you’re getting off track_. Basically, Amy always looked amazing and he was sure that she would somehow look amazing dealing with the inevitable Santiago curse of severe morning sickness. He couldn’t wait to hold back her hair and watch her toned stomach grow to accommodate their little peanut.

He leapt to his feet and scooped her into his arms, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. “I want kids with you Ames. As many as you want. Whenever you want to try, I’m down,” He winked for dramatic effect. “I love you so, so much and I’m sorry I acted the way I did but today totally consolidated the way I feel and I can’t believe you didn’t see the way my face changed but that doesn’t matter now because I know you’re almost sober and turned on by my use of the word consolidated so how about we go and practice making a baby? Y’know, for science!”

Jake had made his way to their bedroom, steps surefooted and measured. Amy was indeed nearly sober – she had been sensible and made sure to have some water in between her alcoholic drinks so she could begin to psyche out her colleagues in preparation for the next heist. 6 months to go and lots to do. She may no longer have her life calendar hung above their bed but that didn’t mean she had a secret binder she hid from Jake – maybe it was time to bust it out. For the meantime, they could _practice_ as much as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Like, come on. Did you see Jake's face? After the earlier episode where they discuss having kids, this seemed like too good of an opportunity to miss. No smut in this but I can always add a second chapter??
> 
> Maybe slightly ooc but I also genuinely don't think Jake could ever stay mad at Amy for long.
> 
> Feedback and prompts welcomed - especially considering there's currently three other unfinished BK99 fics on my computer that I can't seem to finish.


End file.
